24 Christmases
by Seleine16
Summary: There are 24 doors on the advent calendar to open each day so how about 24 chapters here to read each day.
1. My Perfect Gift

My Perfect Gift

It was Nya and Jay's third Christmas Eve as a married couple. Cole was putting the tree up, Zane and Pixal were making Christmas dinner, Kai and Jay were decorating the monastery, Lloyd was getting lights from the basement, and Nya said she was getting the family last minute Christmas presents.

"What's going on with Nya?" Kai asked Jay as they were hanging up stockings.

"I don't know," Jay replied. "We've already bought all of your presents. What about mine?"

"We already have it."

"Then what's going on?" Jay said partially to himself.

"I don't know, she's your wife."

"It's time to decorate the tree!" Cole called from the other room.

Everyone went into the lounge where the tree was. After they decorated the tree for a while, Nya finally came back to the monastery.

"Welcome back, Nya," Zane welcomed.

"Hi," Nya said. Jay noticed that she looked troubled

"Nya, are you ok?" he asked.

"Do you want to help us decorate the tree?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe later," Nya said starting to go upstairs.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Jay said. He went upstairs to his and Nya's room. He looked around for a bit when suddenly he heard someone throwing up. "Nya!" Jay yelled running into the bathroom.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"Are you ok?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Fine, I'm just coming down with a little cold."

"A little cold! I told you to go to a doctor!

"That's actually where I just was."

"And what did they say?"

Nya thought about that for a minute before saying, "It's not that important. I just want to rest a little while."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay?"

"I'm sure," she replied.

"Ok."

Back downstairs Zane was putting the star on the tree when suddenly Jay ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Jay? What's going on?" Cole asked.

"Nya's cold is worse than I thought," Jay replied.

"How much worse?" Kai asked concerned.

"She threw up for about a minute and now she is asleep and probably won't wake up till tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Zane said. Suddenly everyone heard a knock at the door. Kai went outside and opened the door to find...

"Skylor!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Hey Kai," she responded.

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to visit on Christmas, but there's no threat, so I don't have to wait." The two went inside and ate dinner. Jay felt bad that Nya was missing it, so he made sure everyone (and by everyone I mean Cole) didn't eat everything.

On Christmas morning the next day everyone went downstairs to open up presents. Nya got Jay, a blanket his birth mother made him, Kai, some more hair gel, Cole, a chocolate cake, Zane and Pixal, a cook book with all the recipes they've made together, and Lloyd got a tea pot with Travelers Tea.

"It's for Akita," Nya said.

"Thanks Nya," Lloyd replied. After all the gifts were opened Nya told the others that she had a surprise for them.

"What is it?" Kai asked. Nya handed something to Jay. He had a weird look on his face like he was scared.

"Jay, are you alright?" Zane asked.

"Your pregnant?" Jay asked Nya.

"Yep," she answered.

"Wow!" Kai exclaimed

"Congratulations!" Cole said.

"When did you find out?" Zane asked.

"When I went to the doctor yesterday," Nya replied.

Jay gave Nya a hug and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jay," she replied.

"Look, I love the idea that there are finally going to be kids here," Cole said, "but when are we getting cake?"

Everyone laughed and Pixal said, "We will eat right after we start planning for the the next generation.


	2. The Cat Whisperer

The Cat Whisperer

Aleia, daughter of Lloyd and Akita is very good with animals. Especially cats. So when the elemental master of energy (A.K.A. Aleia) started her own cat sitting job everyone wanted to have her.

"What are you doing?" Crystal, master of lightning asked Aleia.

"I'm counting my money," she answered.

"You do know that Christmas is only a few days away, right?" Crystal stated.

"Yeah, I can spend my money on presents for you guys."

"Yeah, your going to do that once I let Sam go into my room," Crystal said sarcastically.

"Are you guys talking about me?" the master of water asked coming into the room.

"Yes, we're talking about you," Aleia said. Suddenly her phone rang. "Aleia's cat sitting you leave, they sit on me, and I tolerate it. How can I help?"

"Is that how you greet every customer?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Crystal answered.

"But that's on Christmas," Aleia said.

"What is?" Crystal asked.

"Just a second," Aleia told her. "I'm sorry I can't...fifty bucks an hour? I've been waiting so long for this. I'll be there." Aleia told the person on the other end of the line before hanging up.

"Did you just take a job on Christmas?" Sam yelled.

"Yes?"

"Why would you do that?" Crystal asked.

"I was hoping to..." Aleia started.

"Make more money?" Jackson, the master of earth asked.

"When did you get here?" Crystal asked a little freaked out.

"I listened to the conversation on my phone," Jackson said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I get half her pay since I'm the one who convinced Uncle Lloyd to share our phone," he answered.

"Does that give you a right to listen to my phone calls?" Aleia asked.

"Never mind that," he said. "Why did you take up her offer?"

"I can't tell you," she replied.

"Fine," Crystal said, "have fun on Christmas with the cat, Scrooge" Everyone left the room to tell their parents. Angry that Aleia did this, but she had a plan. Aleia went to the store and saw the mega gift she wanted to get for the entire family. Problem is, it's three hundred dollars. Fifty bucks away from what she needs. The energy master had her heart set on getting everyone this gift. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when someone came up behind her.

"Greetings, Aleia," Christopher said. (He was Zane and Pixal's adopted son.)

"Hi Christopher," she replied. A little scared that he found her staring at the hopefully soon-to-be-present for her family.

"It is amazing we have come to shop here on the same day."

"Shop?" Aleia freaked out for a minute. "I'm just looking at stuff I want."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he stated.

"Why?"

"Because that is way out of anyone's price range."

"I know," she said trying to sound disappointed

"See you at the monastery," he said leaving the store with a big shopping cart full of stuff.

On Christmas day Aleia woke up bright and early for her cat sitting job. She ran outside, hopped on her bike, and rode as fast as she could towards her customer (Mrs. Wright's) house.

"Hello Aleia," Mrs. Wright greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Wright," she replied. "I wanted to get a bright an early start on my day."

"Yes, about that. I was thinking since today is Christmas..." she had a "dramatic pause", "I rescheduled my day out so you can spend Christmas with your family."

"You mean it?" Aleia asked happily.

"Of course."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs, Wright!" Aleia hugged her before she ran out the door and to the store so she could get the gift, then went all the way back home and presented it to everyone.

"Aleia?" Akita asked.

"Hi Mom," Aleia started, "I'm sorry I took the job today. I just wanted to get you guys something for Christmas."

"What is it?" Barry, master of amber asked.

"Open it," Aleia responded. Everyone helped to open the gift to find out it was a television that could turn into an outdoor playground or a ninja training course. "Do you like it?" Aleia asked.

"This looks very enjoyable," Christopher said excitedly.

"I can't wait to use it," Sam said.

"It's useful too," Nya said. "It'll finally get Sam off of his video games

"Who did you get to buy it for you?" Lloyd asked.

"I bought it myself," Aleia replied.

Crystal hugged Sam like she promised and Cole asked "Really?"

"Yep."

"You don't seem like a Scrooge to me anymore," Crystal said.

"Aw, thanks," Aleia replied.

"Now who wants to open my present?" Barry asked.

"I do!" everyone said in unison.


	3. The Sacred Mountain

Christmas in the Mountains

Years ago, Cole and his best friend Anna ran away from Marty Oppenheimer's School of Performing Arts to a tree house. It was now one weak before Christmas. They were now ten years old and the two were getting ready for Christmas.

"I got a plant to decorate," Cole said coming in.

"Cole?" Anna asked.

"What?"

"I don't want to decorate a plant."

"Why not?"

"I want to decorate a tree," Anna said.

"But we can't get a tree."

"I know that, but I was thinking that we could go to the mountains where my aunt lives."

"What did I tell you about visiting people?" Cole asked.

"Don't do it because everyone except for your mom, me, and you can not be trusted," Anna said.

"Have you gotten any letters from her?" Cole asked. Anna handed a letter to him. "Dear Anna, I miss you and hope to see you sometime soon. You asked me in the last letter what I wanted for Christmas so what I want is for you to visit me with this cutie Cole you keep writing about," Cole stopped reading for a second, "You think I'm cute?"

"I'd rather not say," Anna told him.

"I thought the only person who thought I was cute was my mom."

"I don't really want to go anymore," Anna said.

"But she lives in the mountains," Cole begged.

"We leave tomorrow," Anna said.

The next day Cole and Anna went to the tallest mountain in Ninjago.

"I thought you said she lives in the mountains," Cole said while they were at the foot of the mountain.

"I did," Anna replied, "she lives in the mountain."

Cole suddenly got a big smile on his face, "I love climbing." Cole then helped Anna climb the mountain, and before long they made it to Anna's aunt's house.

"We're here!" Anna yelled.

"I'm right here," Cole said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Suddenly the door in the rock wall opened, and Anna's aunt came out. "Hi Aunt Emily."

"Hi Anna," Emily said, "How you doing?"

"I want a tree."

"Your school doesn't celebrate Christmas?"

"It does, but we..." Suddenly Cole put his hand over Anna's mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You can't tell her that we ran away," Cole whispered.

"Than what do I do?" Anna asked.

"You know what I told you about the other day?"

"That I shouldn't tell full truths."

"And what's it called?"

"Lieing without lieing," Anna said.

"Your already a natural," Cole congratulated.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"You didn't say that I call it that."

"Oh, I forgot," she replied sheepishly.

"We're making progress, then," Cole said trying to encourage her.

A few hours later Cole, Anna, and her aunt put the tree up.

"I love trees," Anna said.

"Makes since," Aunt Emily replied.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I live in a mountain," she replied, "so she got it from me." Cole laughed nervously.

"Cole has a big heart for mountains as well," Anna said.

"Do you?" Aunt Emily asked.

"Yep. He even taught me how to climb this mountain earlier today."

"Have you ever thought of climbing to the top?" Aunt Emily asked Cole.

"I used to," Cole said.

"He tells me a story every Christmas about this mountain," Anna told her.

"I would love to hear it," her aunt said.

"Ok," Cole replied. "Every Christmas," he said in a deep voice used for story telling, "my grandfather would climb this mountain with his two daughters. Lea and Maryellen. They loved to climb with their father, but they would never make it to the top. So, one Christmas the family climbed the mountain again, but Lea didn't stop. She climbed all of the way to the top. My mother, Lea was the first person in Ninjago to climb to the top of this mountain.

"That's incredible," Aunt Emily said.

"Thank you," Cole replied.

"Are you going to climb to the top today?" Anna asked.

"No. I think I'll let her keep that record," he replied.

"Can we climb the mountain, though?"

"You know I can't saw no to that."

"Great! I'll get the gear," Aunt Emily said.

So the rest of that day the three climbed the mountain. None made it to the top until one Christmas Cole meets someone on the top of that mountain that changed his life forever.


	4. The Cold Royal

The Cold Royal

Once upon a time. In the land of Ninjago. There was five different royals in five different kingdoms. King Jay of the Sea of Sand, King Kai and his sister Nya the knight of Ignacia, King Zane of the Birchwood Forest, King Cole of Jumanikai, and Emperor Lloyd of Ninjago city. There was a trading party going on in the Ninjago city castle with all of the royals.

"Why am I even here?" Jay complained to his best friend Cole.

"We need to trade with all five kingdoms or else we could have some serious problems," Cole explained.

"This party is almost over, right?"

"We just watch the knights from each kingdom come in then sign the treaty and we're done," Cole said. Suddenly a trumpet sounded through the whole palace, and every knight came into the room.

The emperor came to the front of the room and said, "Since all of the knights are out we are going to celebrate this trading party by having a lively joust!" Everyone cheered and the knights started the joust. A knight from Ignacia and from the Sea of Sand started fighting.

"This should be good," Cole said. For everyone knew that Ignacian knights were not well trained, but once Cole looked back over the Ignacian knight had already won.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"It looks like your knight has lost," a blond man in white robes said.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"I am the king of the Birchwood forest," Zane replied.

"What's the birchwood forest?" Jay asked.

"It's the coldest forest in all of the land," Zane replied. "When we become trading partners you could visit my kingdom some time."

"Thanks but I don't handle cold very well," Jay said.

"That's to bad," Zane said. After a while it was finally the last round of the joust. The captain of the Ignacian guard and the Purple Knight. The two charged at each other on their horses. The Ignacian captain knocked the Purple Knight off his horse. The knight came off his horse to help the knight up. He took his helmet off to reveal that he was a girl!

"Is that princess Nya?" Cole asked.

"It is," Zane told them.

"Their new captain is the princess?" Cole was astonished.

"I just told you that she is," Zane said.

"Do we have to trade with Mr. Snowman?" Cole whispered to Jay.

"I don't know," Jay said a little distracted by the princess.

"Go talk to Nya," Cole told him. Jay straitened his crown and started walking over to her.

"Greetings your royal knightness," Jay said bowing to Nya.

"King Jay," she said.

"I admired your skills during the joust," Jay complimented.

"Thank you," Nya replied.

"I have a queary."

"Go ahead," Nya said.

"I was wondering if you knew the king of your kingdom."

"He's my brother."

"Oh?"

"You should talk to him about the agreement."

"Ok," he said.

"King Kai?" Jay asked.

"Why were you talking to my sister?" he asked.

Jay cleared his throat then said, "I wanted to compliment your marvelous sister on her skills."

"Ok," the other king said suspiciously, "and want do you want with me?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to sign the trade agreement between our two kingdoms," Jay replied.

"I don't trust people easily. What do you have to offer to gain my trust?"

"I can invite you to my good friends house Birchwood Palace this Christmas. There we can get to know each other, and you can sign the agreement on Christmas day."

Kai thought about this for a meeting before finally saying, "I will take you up on this offer good man."

"Thank you." Jay bowed then went to tell Zane that he accepted the invitation.

On Christmas day the five kings were all at Birchwood Palace. King Zane had a fire going in the Grand Hall and everyone had hot coco.

"I'll admit, I did not expect you to show up at my Christmas gathering, Emperor," Zane said.

"I was skeptical about coming at first, but we are trading partners," Lloyd said, "what's partnership without trust?"

"Nothing," the other man replied.

"What's your kingdom called again?" Kai asked Jay.

"The Sea of Sand," Jay replied.

"And how long have you been ruling?"

"About five years."

"I've been ruling for four!" Kai laughed.

"Brother!" Nya called.

"What is it?" Kai said as he came over.

"It's time to sign the agreement."

"Do you trust me enough yet?" Jay asked.

"I do," Nya said.

"Me as well," Kai said. All five kings went over to a table where the agreement was and signed it.

"I hope my torches and flint will prove useful to you," Kai said.

"And I hope my technology will serve you well," Jay said.

"I'm not sure what that is but ok," Kai said.

"Trust me technology is very useful," Cole told them.

"I have already drank some," Zane said.

"Your not supposed to drink it," Jay said.

"Oh."

After the party everyone joined in a toast and went back to their kingdoms with their precious technology.


	5. The Missing Ninja

For this chapter I'm using character from the story I Wish I Knew You. Another story I started writing before this one. Don't read this before that unless you want to be confused.

"Cozu!" Kiki called. Dracozu went missing that day and Kiki was the only one who hasn't given up looking for him. "Cozu!" she called again. "Where are you!"

"Perhaps it is time you give up as well," Micah told her through the intercom.

"I'm not giving up," Kiki replied.

"Will you at least come inside?" he asked.

"I won't come inside until someone tells me to."

"Kiki Olivia Walker, come inside this instant!" Micah yelled from the house.

"Did you just yell at me?" Kiki asked once she came inside.

"Maybe," he replied.

"I need help with something."

"What is it?"

"You will come with me to Dracozu's room and help me find out where he went before Christmas."

"But Christmas is only a few days away. How do we find him in time?"

"We look through all of his stuff and see if we can find where he would go." Kiki told him. Kiki and Micah went to Dracozu's room to see if they could find anything. They found so many plans for a video game he was programming. "He made a video game?" Kiki asked.

"Apparently," Micah said.

"Well, where is it?"

"I'm not sure." The two looked everywhere for it but couldn't find the game anywhere. They went to Jay and Nya's room to see if he tested it with their tv.

"Where is the television?" Micah asked.

"You'll see," Kiki said excitedly. (The Walkers lived in Jay's birth father's mansion.) Kiki took a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button. A tv suddenly came out of the wall and a table out of the floor.

"You've lived here eight years. How have I not known this?" Micah asked.

"Because Dad doesn't like you in the house," Kiki replied.

"Why are you in my room?" Jay asked them.

"We're trying to find Cozu," Kiki said.

"And why is Micah here?" he asked.

"I'm helping her find him?" he said yet it sounded like a question.

"Get out of my room."

"Ok," Micah then cloaked himself to look human and ran out of the room.

"Why do you make him so nervous?" Kiki asked.

"I might have told him that if he ever hurt you I might chase him to the Dark Island," Jay told her.

The next day Micah and Kiki continued their search for Dracozu. Along with Cayden and Jamie.

"Alright people, we have two days to find Dracozu so we need to find this video game he programmed, designed, and pretty much did everything that you need to do to make a video game"

"Where do we look?" Cayden asked.

"We're each going in separate directions to find him," Kiki replied, "Cayden and Jamie is going to look at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, and Micah and me are going to my Dracozu's room. Report back to me if you find anything."

"Ok," everyone said in unison.

At the Walker's house Micah and Kiki were looking at Dracozu's journal.

"Micah, listen to this. Dear journal, today my sister is being so stupid I could scream. So I decided to go to my favorite spot in the world. Dracozu River," Kiki read.

"His favorite spot in the world is the river he was named after?" Micah asked.

"Let's go," Kiki said leaving the room.

Cayden and Jamie were at the Monastery of Spinjitzu talking to Lloyd. They went into the attic to find something that would lead them to him. They found one of Dracozu's notebooks from when he was a teenager.

"Hey, listen to this," Cayden said, "Dear Journal, I finally figured out my favorite place in the world. It's Dracozu River!"

"What are we waiting for let's go," Cayden yelled before running out of the room.

At Dracozu River the ninja finally found Dracozu! He was unconscious on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Cozu," Kiki yelled. Micah immediately called 9-1-1 and he was at the hospital in no time.

On Christmas, Dracozu was finally released back home. Everyone was sitting at dinner. Kiki was next to her brother glad that he was back home.

"I'm glad they released you already," Kiki said.

"Yeah, and I'm not going anywhere for a long time," Dracozu answered.

Everyone laughed and had an amazing Christmas dinner with their family.


	6. Home for the Holidays

Home for the Holidays

As long as Aurora can remember her dad has never been home during the holidays. He was in the military and it hurt her. One day her mother caught her ditching school at the coffee shop which leads to many crazy events involving ninja.

"Aurora Monica Wright!" her mother yelled, "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to hang out with some of my friends," Aurora told her.

"So you all decided to ditch school?"

"It was the only way I could see them," she complained.

"They go to school too."

"Mom, your embarrassing me," Aurora said gesturing to the people behind her.

"I'm embarrassing you? You should be embarrassed. You just ditched school!" her mother yelled.

"Can we go home?" Aurora asked.

"Your grounded."

"Fine!" Aurora yelled running out the coffee shop.

Once they got back home Aurora ran up to her room and took all of her Lego sets out of closet and started building. Over the years Aurora noticed that building was very relaxing. She took out her favorite set, The Temple of Resurrection. She started building all of the people and put baby Wu on Cole's back.

"I love that baby," Aurora said.

"I wuv you too," someone said.

"Who said that?" Aurora asked.

"Wu did," she heard someone else say.

Aurora looked down to see that the mini-figures have come to life.

"How are you alive?" Aurora asked.

"We're always alive you just didn't know it," Cole told her.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"We know what you did today and I want to take you somewhere to ahem help you."

"I don't need help."

"We'll see," Cole replied.

Suddenly there was a bright light shining throughout her room. When Aurora opened her eyes she was

in the set she just built!

"Why am I here?" Aurora asked.

"So we can fix your problem," Cole told her.

"You want to fix my problem?" Aurora asked. "If you want to fix my problem bring my dad back."

"We're going on a little adventure first," Cole said.

"Fine."

"Don't forget about me," Lloyd told them.

The three went through the temple and soon found themselves on a bridge with Kai guarding Garmadon in a cage.

"Will any of you help me out?" Garmadon asked.

"Nope," Aurora told him.

"Aurora?" he asked.

"You know me?" she asked.

"Yeah, your the mean girl with anger issues."

"Did you bring her here?" Kai asked.

"Of course," Cole replied.

"What's our next stop?"

"Killow vs. Samurai X."

"Great, let's go."

The four went to the set and found Jay and Pixal. After that they went to the Destiny's Bounty to pick up Nya and Zane. After that they went to the Monastery of Spinjitzu.

"So what are we doing and how do we get me back home?" Aurora asked them.

"We need to figure out how to fix your problem," Lloyd told her.

"Then I can go home?"

"What is one thing you really really want?" Kai questioned.

"I want my dad," she told them.

"Is that it?" Pixal asked.

"Yes," Aurora replied.

"Can we do it?" Jay asked them.

"No, Jay," Nya told him.

"How about this you respect your mom and only then will we see what we can do," Zane said.

"Fine," Aurora said sadly.

"Excuse me?" Cole asked.

"I'll try," she repeated.

"Thank you."

After that the ninja sent her on her way and watched over her the next day.

"She's been good all day," Jay remarked.

"Let's get her dad," Kai said.

"Not yet," Lloyd told him.

"Why not?" Jay asked.

"We need a plan," Zane said.

Aurora's dad was all the way in Iraq. The entire country was on break from war since it was Christmas and Mr. Wright was trying to decide if it was worth it to buy a ticket to go home. As he was brushing his teeth he heard a strange voice coming from his shoulder asking him, "Are you going home for Christmas?"

"I haven't decided. Who said that?" Mr. Wright asked.

"Your mind?" Nya told him.

"Ok mind. What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"You should go back to your family and spend Christmas with them," Zane said.

"Um...ok," he told them.

On Christmas day Aurora and her mom went downstairs to open gifts. Aurora got a beautiful doll with a pink dress, and Mrs. Wright got a new scarf.

As the two were admiring their gifts they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Aurora told her mom. She opened the door and saw none other than Mr. Wright! "Dad!" she yelled giving him a hug.

"Tom?" Mrs. Wright asked.

"Merry Christmas!" Mr. Wright yelled giving his wife a hug.

Aurora went upstairs and got out all the ninja plus Pixal.

"Thank you for getting my father," she told them.

"Any time, kid," Cole told her.

"Your not going to replace us with that doll. Are you?" Jay asked nervously.

"Of course not," she told them before heading back downstairs to spend time with her family.


	7. What Christmas Means to Me (Part I)

What Christmas Means to Me (Part 1)

On Christmas day all of the ninja were telling each other stories.

"Who's first?" Lloyd asked.

"What about me?" Kai asked.

"Ok," Jay said.

"What should it be about?" Kai asked.

"What Christmas means to you?" Nya suggested.

"Ok," Kai started, "to me Christmas means that everyone is together and even when we're apart we're still together."

(Flashback)

Soon before Sensei Wu went to recruit Kai to become a ninja Kai and Nya had amazing Christmases. They used to have dinner and talk about their parents.

"Kai, what happened to our parents?" twelve year old Nya asked.

"I'm not sure," Kai replied, "but I believe that they loved us and would want us to be happy."

"Why did they leave then?" she asked.

"Something important must have happened," Kai replied.

"Like what?" Nya asked.

"Well, we've never met our grandparents."

"You think their with our grandparents."

"Sure."

Later that day Nya called every single person with the last name Smith since she didn't know her mother's maiden name. Finally Nya got hold of someone that knew her dad.

"Of course you can come over," an old lady on the other side of the phone said, "your father just came over a few minutes ago."

"He did?" Nya asked surprised.

"Of course he did," the woman said.

"Ok, I'll be over soon," Nya replied.

Kai was working on a sword when he realized that he hasn't seen Nya in almost three hours. Kai put down the unfinished sword and went upstairs to see if Nya was in her room. She wasn't there. All he found was a note that said "I'm going to visit Grandma."

"Nya!" Kai yelled as he ran outside to find Nya. "Why does she keep leaving?" Kai asked himself. He ran outside and asked everyone in the small village if they saw his sister. One person said that they saw her head to the shore. So he went there. After walking along the beach for a little while he saw a small house. Kai went up to it and knocked on the door.

An old lady opened it and asked, "Are you lost?"

"Uh, no," Kai answered, "My name is Kai Smith. I'm looking for my sister Nya."

"She's in here," the woman told him.

They both went inside to see Nya sitting by a tree.

"What are you doing here Nya?" Kai asked.

"I wanted to find out where our parents went. So I called every single person in this area with the last name Smith until I called her," Nya replied.

"I told her that her father was here," the woman told him, "but this little girl changed my life."

"So Dad isn't here?" Kai asked.

"I'm afraid not," she replied. "I'm sorry for lieing."

"I forgive you," Nya said.

"What is that smell?" Kai asked.

"I made pie," Nya replied.

"Great! I'm starving."

(Present)

"I think the women was just lonely," Nya said once Kai finished his story.

"So she wanted to kidnap you?" Jay asked.

"Until I made the pie," Nya replied.

"I don't understand why you keep running away, though," Kai told her.

"I was a little problem solver," Nya replied.

"That story was great and all, but my story will blow your minds," Cole pushed Kai out of the way. "And it starts a little something like this..."

That's the end of part one. Part two will be coming soon.


	8. Cooking WithCole?

Cooking With...Cole?

It was another day in Ninjago. Surprisingly peaceful. Except for the Monastery of Spinjitzu.

"I don't care what you say about me," Cole yelled, "I can make a descent meal."

"Your food has had a bad effect on all of us," Kai mentioned.

"Like what?"

"It glued our mouths shut, gave us food poisoning, made us say every single thing we were thinking, put us to sleep for about a day, and made Jay cry," Zane replied.

"It's to dangerous to let you cook Christmas dinner," Lloyd said.

"Just let Zane do it," Nya added.

"Just let Zane do it," Cole mocked as he was walking away.

Cole was sitting in his room thinking about what his friends said. He went over to a trunk that said, "Hands off!" and opened it. He took out a few books. One was a childrens story he used to read when he was younger, another was a photo album, and the last was a cook book of recipes he used to make with his mother. Cole opened the book to see so many recipes. He turned to a section of the book that was a bunch of holiday meals.

"I can use these," he said to himself. Cole ran out of his room with the book and ran right into Zane.

"Cole, what are you doing?" Zane asked as he was getting up.

"I'm heading to the kitchen," Cole replied standing up.

"I thought we told you that you can't cook Christmas dinner," Zane told him.

"You did, but that was before I found this book." Cole showed Zane the cook book.

Zane looked at all of the recipes then asked, "You promise to follow the instructions?"

"What's the point of that if I don't follow directions?"

"I'll get everyone out of the kitchen."

Once everyone was out Cole snuck into the kitchen, opened the cook book to the right page, and started cooking. He made so many things. Turkey, pudding, ham, sweet potatoes. He was so proud of his work. After about three days of making food he was almost finished. As he was making some apple pie Nya came into the room to get a snack.

"Cole?" Nya asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm making Christmas dinner," Cole replied.

"Has Zane done anything?"

"Nope."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Christmas is tomorrow and your the only one who's made anything?"

"Yep."

"How could Zane let this happen?"

"Because of this," Cole gave Nya a spoonful of the pudding he made.

"Wow!" Nya exclaimed.

"It was my mother's recipe," Cole told her.

"Really?"

"You won't tell anyone I'm making dinner. Will you?"

"Of course not. It'll be our little secret."

"Great."

Cole then got went back to his cooking, but something went wrong. Cole accidentally put the timer for the turkey an hour later than he was supposed to. Cole left the room to train a bit.

While Cole was training Zane ran outside to find him, "Cole the turkey is burning!" he yelled.

"What!" Cole yelled back. He ran inside and took a black turkey out of the oven. "It's not that bad. Is it?" he asked.

"A properly cooked turkey is not completely black," Zane told him.

"Could we get another one?"

"This was the last one in the entire store."

"But this was the main course," Cole said.

"Find something else," Zane suggested.

"Like what?"

"Perhaps the ham you already made."

"I didn't make enough, and it's almost night."

"Do you want this to be a success or not?"

"Will you at least help me?" Cole asked.

"I would not like this to get burnt as well," Zane considered. "I'll help you."

The ninja made the rest of the ham surprisingly quick then went to bed.

The next day when it was time to eat Zane brought all of the food out for the ninja. The ninja all got their food and loved it! Once everyone was done eating Cole said that he had an announcement.

"I made Christmas dinner," Cole told everyone.

Everyone (minus Nya) laughed at this. "You really expect us to believe that?" Kai asked.

"It's true," Zane said.

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep," Nya joined.

"This is impressive, Cole," Jay replied.

"Thank you," Cole said. "I don't deserve all of the credit, though. Zane helped me with the ham and without him I would probably still be making this."

"Thank you, brother," Zane told him.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"Cole yelled.


	9. The Christmas Play

A Christmas Performance

Hey I'm going to start writing about The Lego Ninjago Movie. Enjoy!

In Ninjago City Lloyd was fast asleep in his and his mother's apartment.

"Lloyd, it's time to get up!" Koko yelled from the kitchen.

Lloyd started to wake up, "Do I have to?"

"It's your first day of high school, Lloyd," Koko came into his room get him out of bed, "high school will be the best years of your life."

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure."

"Fine, I'll go."

Lloyd went outside to the bus and saw five other kids waiting for the bus.

"Hi guys," Lloyd said.

"Hey," a girl with black hair put up in a ponytail.

"Aren't you Garmadon's kid?" a boy with black hair and kind of bushy eyebrows asked.

"Yep," Lloyd replied.

"How do you live with yourself?" a boy with brown spiky hair asked.

"I haven't talked to my dad in forever."

"Do I have to ride on the bus with him?" a kid with dark brown hair asked nervously.

"I heard that," Lloyd told him.

"Is he going to hurt me?" the kid asked.

Suddenly the bus came up and everyone got on.

Once Lloyd got to his seat he heard the girl from earlier whisper, "Watch out. Garmadon's kid is on the bus."

"The best years of my life, right?" Lloyd said.

A few months later Lloyd still didn't have any friends. In fact he became the most hated kid in school. During English class one day Mrs. Campbell told the class that there was going to be a Christmas play.

"Does anyone have any ideas for the play?" Mrs. Campbell asked. Lloyd was the only person to raise his hand. "Anyone?" Lloyd raised his hand higher. "Lloyd?"

"I was thinking we could act out the first Christmas," Lloyd suggested.

"Anyone else?" Mrs. Campbell asked.

"What's wrong with his idea?" a girl in the back asked.

"It's Lloyd Garmadon's idea," Mrs. Campbell replied.

"I like it," the boy with black hair said.

"Cole!" the teacher yelled.

Soon everyone was wanting to do a play on the first Christmas. After the teacher finally said yes the bell rang and everyone ran outside to their lockers.

"Hey," Lloyd heard a girl next to him say.

Lloyd closed his locker to see a girl with black hair trying to talk to him.

"Hi?" he said.

"I thought that you had a really good idea in class," she told him.

"Thanks. Your not one of those girls in the 'Good Squad' are you?" Lloyd asked.

"No! They're jerks."

"Why are you talking to me then?"

"I might have been wrong about you," she said before walking away.

On the last night of rehearsal for the Christmas play everyone went through a dress rehearsal.

"People!" the director yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What!" everyone replied.

"Our show is tomorrow so I want everyone to act like there are thousands of people watching your every move. Understand?" he asked.

"I understand every word," a kid named Zane replied.

"Let's run through the play one more time!" the director yelled.

Rebecca and Matthew, the people playing Mary and Joseph came onto the stage.

"Today is a very special day, Joseph," Rebecca said.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

Everyone except for Lloyd came onto the stage, "It's Christmas!" they all yelled.

"Cut!" the director yelled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jay who was being the shepherd asked.

"Get off the stage," he told him.

Jay came off the stage and sat in his seat next to Lloyd. No one talked nor looked in either one's direction. They heard the director screaming and yelling at kids until it was finally Lloyd and Jay's turn to go on stage.

"Oh my precious sheep," Jay said, "come look at the baby."

The sheep (Lloyd) crawled up to the manger and said, "Baa."

On the day of the performance Jay was practically having a meltdown about saying one thing.

"Stop worrying," Nya scolded.

"Yeah, it's not like your going to forget your one line," a kid named Cole told him.

"I have a bad memory under pressure," Jay replied.

"You have only one line. Your probability of failure is .1%," Zane reassured him.

"Nerd," Kai scoffed.

As the curtains were opening Lloyd noticed from backstage that the guy who handled lights had no idea what he was doing. Taking matters into his own hands, Lloyd took control of the lights. He remembered his mom teaching about lights and going into over an hour long conversation about lights. At the time Lloyd didn't know why, but now he was using everything she taught him to make sure the show (on his part) was a success.

When Lloyd had to go on stage to be a sheep he made Zane do it and said his baa perfectly.

Jay on the other hand, froze pushed Lloyd to the manger and ran away.

After the show Lloyd went backstage to find the director looking madder than usual.

"I'm sorry I touched the lights when you told me not to," Lloyd told him.

The director went over to him and patted his shoulder, "Don't be," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Why not?" a bully named Chen asked.

"He saved the show," the director replied, "without Lloyd no one would have seen what we've come up with."

Everyone applauded...ish and Nya came over to him and said, "When you first came to our school I thought you were a monster, but I think I was wrong about you."

All of the future ninja came together and Jay took a selfie. All the while a certain spinjitzu master was watching over them knowing that someday they will have to fight for their beloved city.


	10. Sick For Christmas

The Christmas Mess

The day before winter break started and everyone was freaking out about Christmas break they could hardly pay attention.

Once class was over everyone went to their lockers. Lloyd was signing autographs when the rest of the ninja came over Zane dismissed everyone.

"We have to talk," Nya told him.

"What about? And where's Jay?" Lloyd asked.

"That's what we need to talk about," Kai said.

"Jay hasn't missed school since the first day of training," Cole mentioned.

"Jay will come tomorrow, right?" Lloyd asked.

"No," Jay said on Zane's phone.

"Where are you?" Zane asked.

"I'm sick," he replied.

"What happened?" Nya asked.

"I went to school and a kid with strep thought it was a good idea to sit next to me, breath on me, and..."

"Jay?" they heard his mom call.

"What?" Jay coughed a bit then hung up.

On Christmas Eve still no one heard of Jay. That day Master Wu decided to make them train.

"Why did Wu make us train the day before Christmas?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," Nya told him.

"Jay is still sick?" Kai asked.

"Where else would he be?" Zane questioned.

"Why don't we go visit him?" Nya suggested.

"Does it involve training?" Kai asked.

"Nope," Lloyd replied.

"Than I'm in," Cole said walking out of the room.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kai asked as the ninja were heading to Jay's house. They were going through the more expensive part of the city.

"This doesn't look like a place Jay would live," Zane said.

"I'm just following the address on the letter he sent me," Nya informed them.

Once the ninja got to his apartment they rang the doorbell and a little girl opened the door.

"May I help you?" she said in a adorable voice.

"We're looking for Jay," Nya said.

"I don't know a Jay. Goodbye," she said before closing the door.

"This is the exact address," Lloyd said taking the envelope.

"I might have lied about my address," Jay said on the phone again.

"Why does your voice keep appearing on a phone?" Kai asked.

"Zane keeps calling me," Jay told them.

"Where do you live?" Cole asked.

"I don't want to say," Jay replied.

"Christmas is tomorrow and you just want to spend it stuck in bed with no friends?" Nya asked.

"I live in the junkyard outside of the city," he replied.

"Is that why you always smell like you need a shower?" Kai asked.

"I thought you wanted to make me feel better," Jay yelled.

"We'll be there tomorrow," Lloyd said.

The next day all of the ninja went to the junkyard to give Jay an amazing Christmas. They went through the junkyard and soon found themselves in front of a trailer. Nya knocked on the door and an elderly woman with a sea shell necklace answered the door.

"You must be Jay's friends," she said.

"Yep," they said.

They all went inside to see Jay lying on the coach with an old laptop in his lap.

"Look what I got for Christmas," Jay said gesturing to the laptop.

"Cool," Cole told him.

"We brought you some soup," Nya told him.

"Thanks," he said grabbing the soup.

"Are you sure that the soup is healthy for him?" his dad asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine," Jay told him. "When am I going back to school?" he asked.

"Why would you want to go back to school?" Kai questioned.

Both of Jay's parents looked at him strangely.

"So I could hang out with my friends more often," Jay said.

"That reminds me," Nya said. "I got you something."

Nya handed him a box wrapped in wrapping paper. Jay was wide eyed. He looked at the present and slowly took the gift out of her hand. He opened it to reveal a brand new red and green scarf.

He took his orange scarf off and put the scarf Nya gave him on.

"I love it," he said.

"I took a knitting class and everything," Nya replied.

"Merry Christmas, Jay," Nya said.


	11. New Girl in Town

New Girl in Town

Princilla Ramirez is a young girl who just moved to Ninjago City. On Princilla's first day of school a girl on the bus told her all about Lloyd. The hated kid.

"Have you watched the news lately?" the girl asked.

"Not usually," Princilla replied.

"This guy Garmadon is so evil that he keeps attacking the city over and over and over and over again."

"Why?"

"Do you see that kid over there?" she said pointing at Lloyd.

"Yeah," Princilla replied.

"That's his son Lloyd. We think he's after him."

"Why?"

"Because his mom obviously took him in since she didn't want him to be evil like his dad but probably failed."

"He looks lonely," Princilla mentioned.

"Evil masterminds deserve to be lonely," the girl replied.

Once everyone got to the school Princilla got her new schedule and found out that she had the exact same schedule as Lloyd. Their first class was history where the teacher gave a long history lesson about Garmadon.

"In the days of old a man named Garmadon destroyed a small village," the teacher started. "This was just the start of many many horrible things the father of Lloyd did."

"That is just incredible," Princilla said sarcasticly.

"It really is," the teacher replied.

Lloyd gave Princilla a dirty look before looking at the teacher again.

"When Lloyd's family first came to Ninjago City the people already knew that everything was going to turn out awful," the teacher continued.

"Why do you hate me?" Lloyd asked.

"Your a Garmadon," everyone but Princilla said.

Once everyone was in the hallway Princilla was talking to her new friend Danielle from the bus.

"So how often does Garmadon attack?" Princilla asked.

"Usually about once a day," Danielle answered.

"What!" Princilla yelled.

Suddenly an alarm sounded from outside.

"What's that?" Princilla asked.

"Can you fit into your locker?" Danielle asked urgently.

"I think so."

"He's attacking right now." Danielle ran away to her locker leaving Princilla alone in the hallway.

She ran down the hall trying to find her locker. When she thought that she got there she opened a half opened locker that had a garbage chute in it.

"This better be safer," she told herself.

Princilla went into the locker. It took her down so fast that she hardly had time to figure out what was going on before she landed. When she looked at herself she realized that she was wearing a green ninja suit.

Suddenly an automatic door automatically opened. Princilla hid behind some boxes when a bunch of vehicles came in. Six different ninja came out of the vehicles. The one in green immediately took his mask off.

It was Lloyd! Princilla saw that the others were kids she saw around the school such as Cole, Jay, Nya, Kai, and Zane.

The next day Princilla got a call informing her that school was closing early for winter break due to the safety of the children in case Garmadon attacks again or something like that. One day while Princilla was at her new job at the store wrapping gifts for people apparently to lazy to do it themselves she met one of the ninja.

"Why does as soon as I get off of school I have to work?" Princilla asked.

"It's for your school credit to work as an intern here," the manager told her.

After a while of working Princilla saw one of the ninja Zane. He came to have gift a wrapped because every time he tried to wrap it it became a tangled mess!

"Greetings Princilla," Zane said.

"Hey Ice," Princilla greeted back.

"Ice?" Zane asked.

"You are the ice ninja after all, right?" Princilla whispered.

"How did you know that?" Zane asked.

"I saw you in your base."

"When?"

"My first day of school."

Princilla gave him the gift all wrapped up while Zane asked, "You didn't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you."

Once Zane left an old man in a bamboo hat came over.

"Hello sir, do you have a gift?" Princilla asked him.

"I'm not lazy or disabled so no," he replied.

"What are you doing here than?"

"I found out that you know about my Secret Ninja Force."

"Your their master?"

"Yes, and I want you to spend Christmas with us and maybe consider becoming a ninja."

"I'll come."

On Christmas day Princilla climbed out the window of her apartment, down the fire escape, and ran all the way to the garbage depot.

Once she got there everyone but Lloyd greeted her with open arms.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Wu asked.

"She snooped in my locker last time we were at school," Lloyd answered.

"I didn't know it was your locker. I just saw it as a place to hide," Princilla explained. "Will you forgive me?"

"It is Christmas," Jay coaxed.

"Ok, I forgive you," Lloyd consented, "as long as you don't do it again."

"I won't," Princilla told him.

Although Princilla decided not to join the team, the ninja and her stayed great friends and one day Lloyd's secret was shared with the world. Or city.


	12. What Christmas Means To Me (Part 2)

What Christmas Means To Me (Part 2)

"Christmas may be about being with family but I think it is also a little bit about responsibility," Cole started.

"How?" Jay asked.

"How do you buy presents for people?" Cole asked.

"With money," Lloyd answered.

"And how do you get money?" Cole asked.

"Just get to the point!" Kai yelled.

"You get money by getting a job and to keep the job you have to be responsible," Cole finished.

"Oh," everyone realized.

"When I was little all I wanted was a puppy, but my parents said I wasn't responsible enough," Cole started.

"We've been over this you need to show me how you can be responsible," Cole told him.

"How do I do that?" seven year old Cole asked.

"You can agree to let your father send you to school," his mom suggested.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Start doing your homework?"

"Dad says I don't have time."

"Dress yourself?"

"Dad says I'm not aloud."

"Make your own breakfast?"

"Dad doesn't like me eating what he doesn't check."

Cole's mother started to leave.

"What are you doing, Mom?" Cole asked.

"I'm going to talk to your father," she replied.

The next day Cole ran to the living room all dressed up for a dance performance. Which Cole hated. When his father told him, "We're going to take a break from dancing for the month."

"Really?" Cole asked excitedly.

"We'll take a break from dancing then right after Christmas I'm going to send you to school," Lou replied.

"I thought you respected my decision of not going to school," Cole yelled.

"I'm never going to do that," Lou replied.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"I think the responsible thing to do would let me take you there."

"Fine." Cole left the room frustrated so he could do his homework.

The next day Cole went to the store to find his parents a gift. He went to one aisle and spotted a camera.

"I can give my parents a family photo for when I leave," he thought.

Cole looked at the price to find out that it was twenty-five dollars!

"I only have five dollars," Cole said aloud.

He thought about what to do for a little while. Suddenly he got an idea. He decided to start doing chores around the house. His parents has always been talking about giving him an allowance.

Once he got back home he immediately asked his parents for a allowance. They said no so he asked his grandparents for money. They sent him the money and he bought the camera.

On Christmas Eve he started working on a picture frame for his parents.

"I know I might have asked them for money but I'm planning on returning the camera to give them the money back," Cole told himself. "Besides, this is a perfect gift for them. Or at least Mom."

"Cole, who are you talking to?" his mom Lea asked coming in.

Cole immediately stuffed everything under his bed and acted like everything was not ok.

"I'm talking to myself," Cole replied.

"You do that to much!" Lou yelled from downstairs.

"Is going to that school really responsible?" Cole asked.

"It's brave," Lea comforted.

"How long do I go there for?"

"Until you're eighteen."

"Ok."

The next day Cole gave his parents the frame with the picture in it.

"This is amazing," Lea said.

"Thank you," Lou said.

"We have something for you as well," Lea said opening the door.

Suddenly a puppy came running through the door and jumped on Cole.

"You got me a puppy!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yep," Lea told him.

"I'm going to name him Buster," Cole said hugging him.

"You got a puppy by being brave and stealing your grandparents money," Zane stated.

"I was responsible by giving it back," Cole mentioned.

"Whatever," Kai said.

"Who's next?" Nya asked.


	13. Someone Special

Someone's Got a Crush

Another day at Ninjago High and everyone was ridiculously bored. Even Zane! And he's programmed to never be bored. Zane was listening to the teacher when he felt something hit him on the head.

Zane looked behind him to see Jay with a note that said, "On a scale from one to ten how much do you wish this class was over." He saw that almost everyone in the class had an answer.

Tyler, Chen, Nya, Kai, Elizabeth, and Ethan put ten, Jay, Lloyd, Rebecca, Lillie, Amar, Isaac, and Wyatt put down an eight, and Cole said, "I couldn't care less."

"Seems like Cole," Zane thought.

Zane then put down an eight and handed it to the girl in front of him. He started thinking of what he would do once he came home.

Suddenly the teacher said, "Class a new student is joining our school."

Zane looked at the door to see a beautiful girl with red hair in a ponytail and the most gorgeous emerald eyes Zane has ever seen.

"Since the class is to full at the moment. Would anyone be willing give up their seat for today?" the teacher asked.

Zane immediately raised his hand and got out of his seat with his books.

"Thank you um..." the new girl said.

"Zane," he replied.

"Thank you Zane."

The next day the ninja were training at the garbage depot when Cole asked, "What is it with you and that girl?"

Zane got tripped by one of Lloyd's swords and cloaked himself to look like Wu.

"Do not ask your master questions like that," Zane said in a Wu voice.

"Your not our master," Nya said pressing a button on his head to make him look like himself.

"How do I talk to her?" Zane asked.

"Act like you love every single thing that she likes," Kai suggested.

"That's horrible advice," Jay said.

"What do you do when a girl shows up?" Kai asked him.

"I stay quiet and may sometimes run away unless that particular girl is my friend then I'll make very awkward comments about how she looks," Jay replied.

"Amazing," Lloyd said sarcastically.

"Do you know anything about that?" Jay asked.

"Absolutely not," Lloyd said.

"Zane left," Nya informed everyone.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"We're horrible at giving advice. That's why," Jay said.

Zane was on his way to the new girls house since his facial recognition scanner gave him the address of everyone he scans.

Once he got to her house he knocked on the door and a man in a wheelchair answered the door.

"Are you Cyrus Borg?" Zane asked.

"Yes I am and who are you?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm Zane Julian and I've come to see Pixal."

"Come in."

Zane walked into the house to see so many computers and prototypes.

"Pixal's in her room," Cyrus said.

"Thank you," Zane said as he walked up the stairs.

Suddenly Zane started getting very hot.

"Just be yourself," he reminded himself.

Zane walked up the stairs and knocked on Pixal's door.

"Who is it?" Pixal asked.

"Zane from school."

"Come in."

Once Zane came in he saw that her room had purple walls, a purple bed, and purple wallpaper.

"This girl loves purple," Zane said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Pixal asked.

"I was mumbling under my breath."

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"I was wondering what you do for Christmas."

"I actually celebrate Hanukkah."

"You do?" Zane asked.

"What do you do for Christmas?" Pixal asked.

"I actually celebrate Hanukkah as well," Zane lied.

"You do?" Pixal asked.

"Yep."

"Would you like to come here tomorrow and light the first candle?" Pixal invited.

"Of course," Zane accepted.

"See you tomorrow."

A few minutes later Zane was back at the garbage depot to train.

"So how did everything go with the girl?" Cole asked.

"Her name is Pixal and I'm in trouble," Zane said.

"Did something happen with her dad?" Jay asked.

"He's nice to me but I lied to her about what I celebrate," Zane replied.

"What did you say?" Kai asked.

"I told her I celebrate Hanukkah," Zane said.

"Why would you do that?" Nya asked.

"Because I got nervous," Zane replied.

"You need to fix this," Lloyd said.

"I will," Zane said "right after I light the first candle with her and her father tomorrow."

"Tell them tomorrow or I call Master Wu," Nya said.

"Fine."

The next day Zane went to Pixal's house to light the first candle of Hanukkah He went to her house and knocked on the door to which a female robot with silver hair in a ponytail and emerald green eyes answered the door. Zane did a facial recognition scan and found out that she was Pixal.

"This is even better than I though," Zane thought excitedly.

"I thought I should tell you the truth about me," Pixal gestured to herself.

"There's something I should tell you about me as well," Zane said.

"What is it?" Pixal asked.

"I don't actually celebrate Hanukkah," Zane said.

"You don't?" Pixal asked.

"I celebrate Christmas."

"Oh. Will you still light the candle with us?"

"As long as you come to my house for Christmas."

The two laughed and went inside to celebrate.


	14. Celebrity Blues

Celebrity Blues

"Guys, guess what!" Nya said excitedly to her friends at school.

"What?" Jay asked shyly.

"Ryan Shieldon is coming to our school!" Nya said.

"Who?" Cole asked.

"Only the most beautiful teen model ever!" Nya said fangirling like crazy.

"Is everything okay?" Kai asked confused.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Nya asked.

"Your going crazy over a model," Lloyd said.

"He's coming to our school to see if one of the ninja could be in his next magazine," Nya was so excited about this she looked like she was going to explode.

"Calm down Lillie," Chen told her.

"Her name is Nya," Zane replied.

"Either way she's never going to be in that magazine since she's not a ninja," Chen finished.

"Yeah, ok," Cole said.

The next day it was Ryan's first day at Ninjago High, but Jay, Nya, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd were suspiciously absent. Well, everyone knew that Lloyd wasn't really absent due to being the green ninja but everyone else was strange.

"I really want to be in this magazine," Nya said.

"We already established that," Zane said.

"Why am I here?" Kai asked annoyed, "I don't even like this guy."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, he's a jerk," Kai replied.

"Can I see the water ninja?" Ryan called.

Nya went over to him and he took a picture of her.

"What do you need me for?" Nya asked.

"I need you to make a bunch of ninja poses while my camera man takes pictures of you," Ryan replied.

Nya started to make a lot of cool poses when suddenly Jay came up and asked, "Aren't all of us going to try out?"

"The water ninja is all I need," Ryan answered, "you and the others just go away."

"Kai's right he is a jerk," Jay said walking away.

Once the photo shoot was over Ryan asked Nya if she would be willing to take her mask off in front of everyone.

"We're called the Secret Ninja Force so...I can't do that," Nya replied.

"Lloyd did," Ryan said.

"That's because he had a horrible life."

"What about your life?"

"I live in an orphanage and that's about the worst thing about my life."

"Thanks," he said walking away.

About a weak later Nya was looking at another one of Ryan Shieldon's magazines when she found a part in it called "Ninja Legends: The Girl Behind the Mask."

"Ryan!" Nya yelled.

That day she went back to the school and told him that she couldn't come to anymore photo shoots.

"I'll do anything to have you back," Ryan begged.

"What I want for Christmas is that you tell everyone that what you put in that magazine is a lie," Nya replied.

So on Christmas day she looked in the magazine and saw an apology from Ryan and all of the ninja around the Christmas tree.

Sorry this story was so short. I've had a busy day.


	15. Bye Bye Lloyd

Bye Bye Lloyd

"Your leaving!" Kai yelled.

The ninja were on the Destiny's Bounty and Lloyd just told the others that he was leaving for Christmas.

"I'm just headed to the village my mom lived in for the holidays," Lloyd explained, "I'll come back soon."

"How are we going to beat your dad without you?" Jay asked.

"I need a break," Lloyd said before leaving with his bag, "Bye."

"Good bye," Zane said.

The next day right after Lloyd left the ninja heard an alarm.

"Garmadon!" everyone said in unison.

"Dad!" Lloyd said from the car.

"How are we going to do this by ourselves?" Jay asked.

"Get in our mechs and kick butt," Cole said headed to his mech.

"Who made you the boss?" Nya asked.

"No one," Cole replied.

As the ninja were leaving the base Cole said, "Kai and me are going to take downtown, Nya and Zane, you take the water and skies, and Jay, you and Garmadon are going to have a little face off."

"Why do I have to go against him?" Jay complained.

"You're so scared of everything he won't even bother with you and you can use your weird lightning thing," Kai mentioned.

"Unless Jay wets his pants again," Nya snickered.

Everyone laughed while Jay went to face Garmadon.

"Why hello Lightning Ninja," Garmadon said as he rode his jet toward him.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Jay asked.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"I'll consider it."

"Can you leave?"

"No."

Suddenly Jay pressed a button on his mech and electric shocks shot Garmadon's mech and it immediately broke.

"That was unexpected," Garmadon said.

"And scary," Jay added.

"I'll be back in about a weak," Garmadon was then carried away by his henchmen and Ninjago was peaceful for the holidays since next weak was also next year.

Later that day Cole invited everyone to his house for Christmas. They accepted and went to the store to buy each other presents.

As Nya was heading through the store to buy Lloyd a present to send she saw a bunch of cards that had ninja on it.

"He loves to be a ninja more than anything," Nya thought.

She decided to get him a green ninja holiday card. She wrote something special inside and sent it to the place he was staying.

On Christmas day the ninja went to Cole's house and video chatted Lloyd.

"How's Jumanikai working for ya?" Nya asked.

"Great! I met my grandma for the first time, and she's really nice," Lloyd replied.

"That's cool," Jay said.

"By the way, I got your card," Lloyd said.

"You liked it?" Nya asked.

"Of course I did," Lloyd replied.

"What did it say?" Kai asked.

"Dear Lloyd, I hope you have an amazing Christmas. Garmadon has been apprehended for the weak so Ninjago City is safe until next year. Merry Christmas! Love, Nya," Lloyd read.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Nya said.


	16. Trees a Crowd

Trees a Crowd

When Jay was little he and his family were always poor. They spent all their money on school books (since he was home-schooled) and food.

"Mom?" ten year old Jay asked.

"What is it sweetie?" Edna asked.

"When are we getting the tree?"

"I don't know if we can Jay."

"Why not?"

"We don't have enough money for a fake tree and getting a real tree is nearly impossible since we live in the desert," she replied.

"What about presents?" Jay asked.

"We don't have any money for presents," Ed said walking in.

"Oh," Jay said disappointed.

"We can still have a special Christmas without those things," Edna added quickly.

"How?" Jay asked.

"We can still have dinner with your grandparents," Ed said.

"Grandpa is crazy, though!" Jay yelled.

"You know what the holidays are about," Edna said, "dealing with horrible family members."

"They give me candy," Jay said.

"That's a holiday tradition," Ed said.

"That's why I love Christmas," Jay replied.

The next day Jay went outside to cut down a cactus instead of a tree so his family could still have something then he went to the junkyard and fixed some old lights up.

"This is going to be the best Christmas Mom and Dad have ever had!" Jay said excitedly.

On Christmas day Jay's parents went downstairs to find a little cactus with Christmas lights on it.

"Where did this come from?" Ed asked.

"I got some stuff from the junkyard for the lights and went outside to cut down a cactus," Jay replied.

"This is the best Christmas I could ever receive," Edna said.

"It is?" Jay asked.

"You using your mind to make the day special for us makes me so proud," Ed said hugging him. Edna joined in the hug and Jay never forgot that one Christmas his parents loved so.


	17. What To Do

What To Do

It was about a weak until Christmas and Kai still hasn't gotten a gift for Skylor.

"What should I get for Skylor?" Kai asked Jay.

"Your seriously asking me?" Jay asked.

"No one else will give me advice, and your my last resort," Kai replied.

"Last resort?" Nya asked coming in.

"He needs a gift for Skylor," Jay told her.

"I told you to get her something you think she would love," Nya told him.

"That doesn't help," Kai said.

"What did you do when you got me that baby doll when I was younger?" Nya asked.

"I saw the doll and thought of you," Kai replied.

"So, go see if you can find anything," Jay told him.

"Thanks," Kai said leaving the room.

Later that day Kai went to the store to buy Skylor something but couldn't find anything.

"Why can't I find anything?" Kai asked himself.

He looked through the jewelry and weapons, but nothing seemed to fit her.

He then went to the candy store because Cole told him that food is the way to someone's heart or whatever.

"I can't believe I'm taking romance advice from Cole," Kai said walking into the store.

He went in and found some dark chocolate candy and thought, "Skylor's pretty. I can't get her this." Kai looked at the box of chocolate and finally decided to get her the chocolate.

While Kai was shopping for Skylor, Skylor was trying to figure out what to get Kai.

"Getting a present for my boyfriend shouldn't be this hard," Skylor said to herself.

She looked around the mall for a little while before finally finding a Kai doll.

"Kai is always wanting things to be about him," she thought.

Skylor decided to get the doll for him and went home to wrap it up.

On Christmas Eve Kai and Skylor went to Ray and Maya's house since Skylor has never met them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Skylor asked nervously.

"Of course it is," Kai told her. "Besides it's Christmas and my parents should be open minded."

"Should be?"

"Yep."

They went inside and Kai's parents immediately greeted that.

"You must be Skylor," Maya said.

"Tell us about yourself," Ray said.

"Well I'm nineteen years old and I met Kai at the Tournament of Elements," Skylor replied.

"What's the Tournament of Elements?" Maya asked.

"It was a tournament that lured all of the elemental masters to a deserted island so this crazy lunatic to steal all of our powers," Kai said.

"That's my dad your talking about," Skylor whispered.

"They don't need to know about that," Kai whispered back.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Ray asked.

"We're just going to open presents and have dinner," Kai answered.

"Can we join?" Maya asked.

"Of course," Skylor said.

The next day Kai and Nya's parents came over and Zane opened the door.

"Welcome to the Monastery of Spinjitzu," Zane greeted.

"You did a great job at rebuilding this place," Ray complimented.

"Thanks Nya's dad," Jay yelled.

"It looks so much like when we lived here," Maya mentioned.

"You used to live here?" Nya asked.

"That's where we met," Ray replied.

"You and Maya I I mean Mrs. Smith met here?" Jay asked.

"Of course," Maya said.

"Does anyone want to open presents?" Cole asked.

"Sure," Kai said.

The ninja went in to open presents and to Cole's enjoyment he got cake for Christmas.

"Do you want to open my present Skylor?" Kai asked.

"Sure," Skylor said taking the gift.

She opened the box and saw a bunch of chocolate.

"Is this dark chocolate?" she asked.

"Yep," Kai replied.

"You remembered my favorite type of chocolate," she sounded touched.

"I'm glad you like it."

"And here's your present," Skylor handed him his gift.

Kai opened it and took out a Kai doll, "This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"So you like it?" Skylor asked.

"Of course I like it."

Kai hugged Skylor and everyone had a "Holly jolly Christmas."


	18. What Christmas Means To Me (Part 3)

What Christmas Means To Me (Part 3)

"What Christmas means to me," Jay started, "is to be grateful even when you don't have much."

"Like 'Tiny' Tim in the story!" Cole mentioned.

"Exactly!" Jay said. "When I was thirteen I had a surgery right before Christmas, and I didn't feel good at all.

(Past)

How are you feeling sweetie?" Edna asked her son as he was coming into the room.

"Nat goo," Jay really meant to saw "not good" but he hasn't figured out how to talk since his surgery a few days ago. It was still better than when he first left the hospital. Then everything he said sounded like he was screaming random nonsense.

"That's to bad," Edna replied.

"I wa-I want to go to s-city," Jay told her.

"Why would you want to go there?" Ed asked him.

"Friend," Jay answered.

"Jake and his family are out of town for the holidays," Edna informed them.

Jay looked disapointed.

"We can always do something special," she quickly added.

"Like wha?"

"We can build some decorations in the junkyard," Ed suggested.

Jay immediately got up and ran out to the junkyard.

"I can finally get them something," Jay thought.

He started looking through all of the green junk but all of it looked like you were going to get sick. He looked in the red stuff but remembered that his parents weren't fans of red.

"What are you looking for there sony?" Ed asked.

"Christmas!" he said with a bit of a squeak.

"Why don't you look in the white junk."

Jay ran over to the white junk and found a broken angel. It looked like someone used it for their Christmas tree.

"Per fee," Jay whispered to himself.

Jay put the broken angel in a cooler and went to find some lights with his dad.

"We may be poor," Ed told his son, "but we can still put on a great Christmas."

"Will I ever tal righ?" Jay asked.

"I'm not sure," Ed replied, "but I do know that no matter what you will always be the same Jay that I know and love."

The next day Jay woke up at about six am. He was to excited about fixing the angel. His family has never had anything to put on top the small tree they had. Just tiny red balls and delicious candy canes. He snuck out to the junkyard and took the angel out of the cooler and went back to his room to fix it up.

"Dirt," he said.

Jay went to the bathroom to clean the angel and once it was clean he went back to his room to see what was wrong with it.

He found out that the wing was broken and that the halo was completely gone and that the paint was fading.

First he took the rest of the wing since it was made of glass then he replaced it with blue paper. He then got a paint set and repainted her face. After that he went back to the junkyard and found a gold para cord. He then hot glued the para cord in the shape of a halo.

"Perfect," he said. "I said it righ."

On Christmas day Jay gave the angel to his parents.

"Where did you find this?" Edna asked.

"In jun," Jay replied.

"You found this in the junkyard?" Ed asked.

"I fixed it up myself," Jay said.

"I understood all of that," Edna sounded surprised.

"This is the best gift ever!" Jay cheered.

(Present)

"And if you don't have what you need you can always improvise," Jay finished.

Everyone clapped and Jay took a very dramatic bow.

"That was a good story I guess," Lloyd said.

"You guess?" Jay asked.

"It can't be better than mine."

"Than why don't you impress me your highness," Jay mocked.

"I will," Lloyd said walking to the front of the room.


	19. What Christmas Means To Me (Part 4)

What Christmas Means To Me (Part 4)

"Tell me the Christmas story, Emperor Lloyd," Jay said

"Ok," he replied, "when I was in Darkley's School for Bad Boys there was one day every year when we were nice to each other. That's why I believe Christmas is about forgiveness."

(Past)

When Lloyd was eight years old he and his best friend Brad were enjoying Christmas.

"What do we do here on Christmas?" Lloyd asked him.

"It's the one day everyone is nice to each other," Brad said, "it's so dumb."

"I know, right."

When it was time for the How to Be Mean and Hate Everyone class they went to class and the teacher was teaching them how to make a friendship with regular nice people.

"How does this teach us how to be evil masterminds?" a kid in the back asked.

"It's something special to do for Christmas," the teacher said sounding upset.

"Are you sure," the kid said again.

"I was forced to teach you this!" the teacher yelled.

This scared Lloyd. He's never seen him this mad before.

"We'll start by writing forgiveness notes to random people at this school," the teacher continued, "I think it's called "Secret Santa" or something like that. You'll all pick a name out of this hat and write a note saying you forgive them in their locker."

"What if we don't actually forgive them?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't care if it's a lie or not, because you're supposed to lie no matter what."

"And if we don't that's disobedience," Lloyd said proudly.

"Exactly," the teacher replied.

When Lloyd went to the front of the class he picked a name out of the hat.

"Gabriel?" Lloyd said surprised.

"You got Gabe?" Brad asked.

"How could I forgive him for anything he's done?" Lloyd asked.

"Well I got Charlotte"

"The 'Terror Queen'?"

"Why don't you forgive her for that time she threw all of your clothes in the wood chipper," Lloyd suggested.

"Do I have to?" Brad asked.

"If you don't I will put you in the 'Closet of Doom' for an hour," the teacher replied.

"A full hour?" Lloyd and Brad asked in surprised unison.

"Yep," the teacher then walked away and Lloyd tried to figure out what he could forgive Gabe for.

He remembered that Gabe once rode his bike on a muddy rode for three hours than put it on his bed.

"I can forgive him for that," Lloyd thought, "I hope."

"Forgive who?" Gabe asked.

"No one," Lloyd lied.

He then went to his room to write the note.

On his way to Gabe's locker he decided to check his locker for a note.

"Dear, Lloyd I forgive you for lieing to everyone at this entire school about being an evil overlord like your dad," he read.

"They're all jealous," Lloyd reminded himself for the a millionth that weak. It was Sunday.

He put the note in Gabe's locker than went to see how his friend was doing.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," Brad said.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't forgive her of what she did to me," Brad replied.

"Should I leave or help since it's Christmas?" Lloyd asked.

"It's Christmas, man."

"Did she do anything else to you?"

"She framed me for saying 'I love you' to someone."

"That's harsh."

"You're talking about me aren't you," a raspy female voice said.

"Charlotte?" Brad asked.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Charlotte asked.

"I forgive you for framing me last year," Brad told her quickly.

"K," she said before walking away.

"That's the nicest thing she's ever said to anyone," Lloyd mentioned.

"Merry Christmas, I guess," Brad told Lloyd.

"Ok," Lloyd replied before going back to their room where Lloyd found another bike on his bed.


	20. Beach Vacation

Beach Vacation

"Guess what we're doing this Christmas," Kai said to the rest of his ninja friends on the Destiny's Bounty.

"What?" Nya asked.

"We're going to the beach," Kai replied.

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard," Jay said.

"I like it," Cole mentioned.

"But you're supposed to have snow on Christmas," Jay retorted.

"In some places Christmas is in the summer," Lloyd mentioned.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"If you have a problem with it take it up with Wu," Kai told him.

A few days later Jay still wasn't happy about the trip. When it was time to go he packed his suitcase and went to play video games in the Land Bounty until they got there.

"When can I have a turn?" Cole complained to Jay.

"On our way back home," Jay replied.

"We've been in here for three hours."

"And beating your record is taking way longer than that."

"What do you guys want to do at the beach?" Nya asked.

"Go on the beach?" Jay asked.

"There's a boardwalk and a pier and we can go swimming," Nya said the last part excitedly.

"Can we go water skiing?" Cole asked.

"If we can pay for everyone," Nya replied.

"I'll pass," Kai replied.

"I would rather not," Zane told her.

"What about Pixal?" she asked.

"That doesn't seem to be, as you would say, 'My kind of thing'," Pixal replied.

"Is anyone else out?" Nya asked.

"I'm defilently in," Jay said turning off his game.

"Me too," Cole added.

"I'll do it," Lloyd said.

"Great!" Nya sat next to Jay while Cole played Lava Zombies.

"Are you feeling any better about this trip?" she asked him.

"I guess," Jay replied.

"We can still I have a tree and presents."

"It won't be cold," Jay complained.

"That sounds amazing," Kai said.

"Stop listening into our conversation!" Nya yelled.

"I just want it to feel like Christmas," Jay told her, "You know the ugly Christmas sweater, caroling in the snow, having hot chocolate for breakfast because that seems to be the only thing festive enough."

"Summer is still cool," Nya mentioned.

"It's not the same."

Once the ninja got there Nya was so excited about water skiing that she didn't even help bring the luggage. She went to the place to rent the skies and once she got back she found out that Kai, Zane, and Pixal went to the beach.

"Are you guys ready?" Nya asked.

"Let's go," Cole said walking out of the door.

While the ninja were water skiing Jay's bad balance got the best of him and he fell off his skies

"Jay!" Nya yelled.

She purposely fell over and used her water powers to get Jay.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied weakly.

Cole and Lloyd helped bring them both to shore and went back to their hotel.

"What happened?" Zane asked when he saw Jay shivering in a blanket.

"He fell in the water," Lloyd informed them.

"And I thought that getting buried by a bunch kids was bad," Kai said.

After that Nya made Jay some hot chocolate and they sat in front of the Christmas tree that Cole put up and gave their presents to each other early.

"I'm sorry you fell into the water," Nya said rubbing Jay's shoulder.

"It's okay," Jay replied, "this actually makes it feel more like Christmas."

"How is that?" Pixal asked.

"I'm cold, I'm drinking hot chocolate in front of the Christmas tree, and I'm with all of my friends," Jay replied.

"Merry Christmas, Jay," Nya said hugging him.


	21. What Christmas Means To Me (Part 5)

What Christmas Means To Me (Part 5)

"Nya's turn!" Jay yelled once Lloyd was done.

"Really?" Lloyd asked sounding disappointed

"Doesn't Kai's story count as mine as well?" Nya asked him.

"Not really," Cole replied.

"Ok," Nya said heading to the front of the room, "I think Christmas is about friendship."

(Past)

When Nya was five years old she and her brother Kai were sitting around a fire on Christmas day.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything," Kai told her.

"It's okay," Nya told him.

"Do you want to do anything today?"

"Like what?"

"We can go build a snowman outside," Kai replied.

"Yay!" Nya ran outside, and the siblings went to the park to build a snowman.

"I miss the fire," Kai said shivering.

"I finished the bottom," Nya called.

"Already?" Kai asked coming over.

Kai and Nya was working on the snowman when they realized that they didn't have a carrot for his nose.

"I'm going back to the blacksmith shop to get a carrot for his nose," Nya said.

"I'll see you soon," Kai said.

On Nya's way to the blacksmith shop she saw one of her friends at her house.

"Wendy?" Nya asked.

"Hi Nya," Wendy replied. "I knocked on the door but you weren't here."

"Me and my brother are building a snowman at the park I just need to get a carrot for his nose," Nya told her.

"Can I join?" Wendy asked.

"Of course."

Nya and Wendy got back to the park to find out that Kai had made five different snowmen.

"I thought you hated snow?" Wendy asked.

"I do, but I was bored," Kai replied.

"What should we do now?" Nya asked.

"I got you guys some presents," Wendy mentioned.

"Really?" Nya asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Wendy gave both of them a box.

Kai got a model car, and Nya got a new, blue bike.

"Thanks Wendy," Nya said hugging her.

"This is really cool," Kai said gesturing to the car.

"I'm glad you like them," Wendy said.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Nya said.

(Present)

"It's not my best story," Nya told them awkwardly.

"I liked it," Jay said.

"You like everything I do," Nya told him.

"Not everything," Jay said.

"Why don't you go next, Pixal?" Zane suggested.

"Perhaps," Pixal said taking Nya's spot.


	22. 12 Days of Ninjago

12 Days of Ninjago

On the first day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

one loving ninja family.

On the second day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the third day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the fourth day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Four bolts a bouncing, three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the fifth day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Five warriors fighting, four bolts a bouncing, three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the sixth day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Six fiery flames, five warriors fighting, four bolts a bouncing, three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the seventh day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Seven ships a flying, six fiery flames, five warriors fighting, four bolts a bouncing, three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the eighth day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Eight waters splashing, seven ships a flying, six fiery flames, five warriors fighting, four bolts a bouncing, three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the ninth day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me.

Nine trainees training, eight waters splashing, seven ships a flying, six fiery flames, five warriors fighting, four bolts a bouncing, three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the tenth day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Ten ice masters, nine trainees training, eight waters splashing, seven ships a flying, six fiery flames, five warriors fighting, four bolts a bouncing, three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the eleventh day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Eleven elementals, ten ice masters, nine trainees training, eight waters splashing, seven ships a flying, six fiery flames, five warriors fighting, four bolts a bouncing, three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.

On the twelfth day of Ninjago my sensei gave to me,

Twelve green ninjas, eleven elementals, ten ice masters, nine trainees training, eight waters splashing, seven ships a flying, six fiery flames, five warriors fighting, four bolts a bouncing, three snakes hissing, two boulders breaking, and one loving ninja family.


	23. What Christmas Means To Me (Part 6)

What Christmas Means To Me (Part 6)

"I just tell a story?" Pixal asked.

"Pretty much," Kai answered.

"I met you guys one weak after I was built," Pixal replied.

"I can help," Zane suggested.

He went next to Pixal and told everyone that they would tell the story of the first elemental master of ice.

"That's about Christmas?" Lloyd asked.

"Christmas and winter are the best either put together or by themselves," Pixal replied.

(When the elemental masters were born)

In the days of the First Spinjitzu Master a boy named Lance was teaching Wu and Garmadon how to sled without falling off.

"This is hopeless," Garmadon said.

"It's not hopeless," Lance told him.

"It isn't?" Wu asked.

"Just keep holding onto the sled and use your body to steer," Lance explained.

"Garmadon is already going down the mountain," Wu told him.

Lance looked down the mountain and saw that Garmadon was heading straight to a freezing lake!

He picked a piece of wood up off the ground and started snowboarding down the mountain towards Garmadon. Once he got close enough to him he jumped onto Garmadon and pulled him off the sled.

"The sled," he said disappointedly.

"Don't worry about it," Lance told him.

When Wu and Garmadon's dad came back to get them he invited Lance to dinner.

"I guess I can come," Lance replied.

"Which one is he going to get, dad?" Wu asked.

Garmadon hit him and looked back up at his dad.

That night a huge snowstorm hit right after Lance came to their house for dinner.

"I can usually tell when a storm hits," Lance told them surprised. "Can I stay the night?"

"Of course," the FSM answered.

"Thanks."

Once everyone ate and went to bed Lance couldn't sleep. He heard a lot of noise from the kitchen.

"What is happening?" he asked himself.

Lance went to the kitchen and saw a flurry of ice and snow. He walked towards the flurry and couldn't feel a thing. The flurry went towards Lance and suddenly he felt more powerful than ever before.

He went outside and hardly noticed the blizzard.

"This is so cool," Lance said.

"I know," the First Spinjitzu Master told him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see how you were doing with your new powers."

"Powers?"

"Lance Greenway, you are now the elemental master of ice."

"How many others are there?"

"Three. Lightning, fire, and earth."

"Why would you choose me?" Lance asked.

"I saw how you saved my son earlier today and thought that you are the perfect person to help me with defeating the Overlord."

"Overlord?"

"An evil being that the four elemental masters along with the green ninja will defeat in the future."

"Am I going to meet the others?"

"You will meet them in time, but before that I will train you in the art of stealth."

(Present)

"And that's how the first elemental master of ice came to be," Zane finished.


	24. Twas the Night Before Christmas Ninja-st

Twas the Night Before Christmas Ninja-style

Twas the night before Christmas when all through the temple;

everything was calm, there wasn't even a battle;

Stockings were hung by the fire with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there;

The ninja were nestled all snug in their beds;

While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads;

And Pixal with her mech and Wu with his staff;

Had just settled their brains for a long winters nap,

When out in the court there arose such a clatter,

Wu sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window he flew like a flash,

Tore open the windows and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,

Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below;

When what to Wu's wise eyes to appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny rein-deer,

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

He knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled and shouted and called them by name:

Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixon,

On Comet! On Cupid! On Doner and Blixen;

To the top of the roof! To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!

As dry leaves to Morro would fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of toys-and St. Nicholas too:

And then in a twinkling he heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As Wu drew in his head and was turning around,

Down the chimney Santa Clause came with a bound:

He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all covered with ashes and soot;

A bundle of stuff was flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack:

His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples how merry,

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry;

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard on his chin was as white as snow;

The stump of a pipe was held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face, and a round little belly

That shooked when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly:

He was jolly and plump, a right jolly old elf,

Wu laughed when he saw him in spite of himself;

A wink of an eye and twist from his head

And soon gave to him to know that they have nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all of the stockings, then turned with a jerk,

And laying his fingure aside from his nose

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose.

He sprung to his sled, to his team gave a whistle,

Away they all flew, like the down of a thistle:

Then Wu heard him explain, as he flew out of sight-

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

Please listen when I saw this. I don't own Ninjago or the Night Before Christmas!


End file.
